1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretch blow molded bottle having a hanging tool provided on the neck portion thereof.
2. Background Art
It is known to injection mold a preform having a handle which is integrally formed and extended longitudinally and downwardly from a side surface positioned below a threaded portion of a neck of the preform and to stretch blow mold the preform into a bottle which has a thin body wall from a distal end of the neck to a bottom so as to obtain a bottle integrally having a handle.
This longitudinally long handle is thick so as to secure a certain strength. If a resin used as a material for molding the bottle is polyethylene terephthalate, although it has a certain hardness as no further process is provided after the injection molding, it lacks an impact strength. This might cause a damage of the handle portion when the bottle filled with contents accidentally fell down on the ground from a shelf and the like.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 4, there has been provided a bottle which is integrally provided at its portion lower than its neck portion 2 of a bottle body 1 with a flat bendable hanging tool 3 which is long in its transverse direction.
The hanging tool 3 of the bottle 1 constructed in the above described manner is bendable at a narrow portion 30 of the hanging tool 3, and one can carry the bottle by hanging his or her finger into an annular finger engaging tab 3a. Further, since the hanging tool 3 is formed flat and thin, it requires less amount of resin material than a conventional handle, and even if the hanging tool is bent at the narrow portion, the hanging tool can restore. Therefore, it is unnecessary to secure a space for the hanging tool 3 when the bottle is packed in a box.
However, in the above described bottle having the bendable hanging tool also, the hanging tool 3 is integrally formed at the time of injection molding of the preform 10 as shown in FIG. 5, and it is required to widen the width of the finger hanging portion so that one can easily hold the bottle. Therefore, there is a problem that the injection mold for molding the preform 10 with the bendable hanging tool 3 becomes large.
That is, in the injection mold, a flat cavity for the hanging tool is formed between parting surfaces of a mold A for use in molding the neck portion and a mold B for use in molding the body and the bottom, molten resin is injected and charged from the neck portion, thereby injection molding the entire preform. However, in order to sufficiently widely mold the finger hanging portion of the hanging tool, it is necessarily required to design the injection mold such that the flat cavity for the hanging tool projects outward from the neck portion of the preform, and such a design complicates and enlarges the injection mold.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above described problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a bottle having a hanging tool which can be produced efficiently while suppressing the injection mold for a preform from being enlarged, by separately molding a bendable flat connection portion which is integrally formed with a neck portion of the preform and a handle portion which is detachably attached to the connection portion and is separately molded, thereby forming the hanging tool to be provided on the neck portion of the bottle.